galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Translocator technician
Translocator Technician is the MOS name used to describe those authorized to perform Level 1 maintenance on a Translocator Cannon while under the supervision of a Translocator Master Technician. In order to be admitted to the Basic Translocator Maintenance Course the Service Member must have a current security clearance of at least Blue-Blue-Blue and be in the Engineering, Tactical or Command It is rare for an individual to be publicly identified as being on a Command track before reaching a rank of Lieutenant Commander. One exception to this are the Midshipman who are successful in "Stahl's Big Test" in which Admiral Stahl temporarily places the candidate in command of the USS Devastator.. The vast majority of those who are identified as being on a Command track prior to being Lieutenant Commander are Lieutenants who have been selected for promotion prior to the promotion coming into effect. tracks. Most of the officers taking the course do so as Ensign or Lieutenant Junior Grade, but in an average year, fifty Midshipman groups have one person qualified to take the basic Translocator Maintenance Course, and between 1 and 5 have two such individuals, Once a decade or so there is a midshipman group that has three individuals who qualify. There has only been one Midshipman Group to have four individuals take and pass even the basic translocator course - the Olafson's Gang (Eric Olafson, Mao Mao Vouza, Har-Hi and Cirruit Sevenninefour)While on average about 15% of all personnel who take the course fail it on their first attempt and have to retake it, all members of the Olafson's Gang who took the course passed with close to the highest possible grade on their first time through.. After completing the Translocator Maintenance Course, the United Stars Navy service member is awarded a Translocator Technician Patch and the related ribbon (also called TTP and TTR.) Due to security concerns, the TTPs and TTRs can only be displayed on board a Union fleet vessel or military base. Translocator techs are prohibited from displaying the patch or ribbon in public or to divulge their specialty to civiliansWhile not required, unless their duties include maintenance to Translocator Cannons, it is recommended that service members not use the patch or have the ribbon active on their Ribbon display.. While the TTP appears to be made of the same materials as other patches, it is linked to the service member's MITI in the same way as the ribbon display, and provides a shortcut through the normal security procedures needed to access Translocator Cannons for maintenance or repair. This security shortcut only applies for regular scheduled maintenance or to perform emergency repairs while under Condition Red. Outside those two situations the regular security protocol must be followed. If a TTP is not kept in a secured location with access limited to the service member to which it is connected, or within a certain distance from the Service Member's MITI, the circuitry enabling the security shortcut is destroyed. Note Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Navy